Not That Kind Of Savior
by ShadowPast620
Summary: Paul saves Angela from making a big mistake and gets more than he bargained for in return.


**Silent Auction One Shot:** 2 May 2015

 **FF Written for:** PurrrfectFeline

 **Title: Not That Kind Of Savior**

 **Rated:** M (Because I am over 18 and because when you write Paul there are Language and Lemons.)

 **Genre:** Drama  & Romance

 **Character(s):** Paul  & Angela

 **Warning:** Very brief implication of slash. No explicit details.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author…blah, blah, blah and the thing and the thing.

 **A/N:** PurrrfectFeline told me she liked humor, and wanted a story about Paul and Angela. Fortunately, my muse was in a creative, giving mood and this was the result. I gave PurrrfectFeline first look/final approval and she pronounced it "an epic story" and said I was "Freaking. AWESOME!" Opinions on that may vary, but in this case hers is the only one that matters.

 **}}:{{ ~ }}:{{ ~ }}:{{ ~ }}:{{ ~ }}:{{ ~ }}:{{**

Zaks in Port Angeles was arguably one of the raunchier pack hangouts, but it had been a very long, exceptionally hellish week and the boys were on the prowl for some relief and release. A steady, pelting rain made it necessary to take multiple cars, rather than just pile into one of the pack pick-up trucks. Seth was not amused to be stuck in the back seat next to Quil who, as usual, was being a royal pain in the ass. For some reason, he had fixated on Seth's hair and was driving the younger wolf crazy by randomly reaching out to brush a silky lock of hair off Seth's forehead.

"I don't know, Sethie. Sure you're ready to hang with the big boys?"

Seth grabbed Quil's hand and twisted it almost to the point of snapping his wrist.

"Fuck. Off. Ateara," Seth growled, his voice full of anger and frustration kept, with much effort, at a low boil. "I need a pitcher of cold beer and a warm mouth on my cock. You touch me again and I'll snap your hand off and feed it to you."

Quil pulled his hand from Seth's grasp. "Ow. Ok, Seth. Fuck. I hear you."

Rubbing his wrist, Quil scowled at Embry. "Thanks for the back-up, bro."

Embry kept his gaze trained out the window at the scenery flashing by. "He's right, Quil. On a good day you could drive a saint to drink. We're all about to snap. Leave Seth alone. He's not a toy."

Quil hunched down in his seat, scowling. "You guys are seriously no fun."

Paul laughed. "You are such a fucking baby! We're almost there. Even an asshole like you can get laid at Zaks. Keep it together for five minutes, will ya?"

Four minutes and forty five seconds later Paul pulled into a dimly lit parking lot and parked next to Jake. The boys spilled out of the cars into the warm, wet night air and stretched. Paul hauled Seth into a friendly head lock and ruffled his hair. "Come on, kid. Let's get you some cold beer and hot pussy. First pitchers are on me."

The shifters were no surprise to the usual crowd at Zaks. The bartender, a well-loved and time-seasoned blonde named Maisie, was always happy to see the wolves roll in. They drank and ate a lot, tipped big, and never started any trouble, but were quick to end any crap started by anyone else. By the time Paul made his way to the bar Maisie had a tray ready with four pitchers of cold beer and frosted mugs. "Been a while, Paulie. Was starting to think you don't love me any more."

Paul grabbed Maisie's hand and kissed it. "You'll always be my girl, Maisie. You know that."

Maisie blushed. "If I were thirty years younger and single, lover boy. Want me to go wake Dirk up and tell him to start working on burgers and onion rings?"

"Hell, yes! And that is why you'll always be my girl. Cold beer, hot food, and more love than an asshole like me deserves."

"You sell yourself too short, Paulie. Go sit down and I'll get the food out as soon as I can."

Paul set the tray on the table and Jake started filling mugs. Seth grabbed one and drained it. "Hit me again, Jake."

Jake obliged. Embry followed Seth's line of sight to a petite redhead seated at the bar who was busy eye-fucking the young wolf. "You do know that's a guy in drag, right, Seth?"

"Yup. The Adam's apple was the first give-away. Right now, I really don't give a shit. I've jerked off so many times this week my hand won't make a fist any more." Seth drained his mug a second time and stood. "I'll be back."

Quil shuddered. "Is he serious?"

Embry shrugged. "Seth's always been a happy, friendly child. He loves everyone with a pulse."

"Yeah, but –"

Attention quickly shifted to Paul who was staring in the direction of the sticky, postage stamp sized dance floor. "Shit. Isn't that Bella's friend, Jake?"

"Yeah. Angela Webber."

"The preacher's daughter? What the fuck is she doing with Danny Longtree? That ain't happening. I'm getting her out of here." He slid his keys across the table to Jake. "Get my car home."

Quil stood and cracked his knuckles. "You get the girl. I owe Danny at least one beat down for shit he pulled on me in school."

Embry clapped his hand on Quil's shoulder. "Now I got your back, bro. I owe Danny a few, myself."

Paul stepped neatly between Angela and Danny and put his arm around her. "Come on, Angela. We're leaving."

Angela tried to push Paul away. "No, I'm dancing. Leave me alone."

"Not here. Not now. And damned sure not with this piece of shit. You got a purse or something?"

Angela pointed to a nearby table. Paul scooped up her purse and tossed Angela over his shoulder, pausing just long enough to grin wickedly at her pissed off dance partner. "Don't look so sad, Longtree. Quil and Embry want to dance."

Out in the parking lot Paul had no trouble finding Angela's car. He set her on her feet and dug her keys out of the purse. She leaned heavily against the passenger side door, head down. Paul gently lifted her chin and brushed her hair back so he could look into her eyes. "You ok? Feel sick?"

"No. I only had two beers. I'm not _**that**_ lame. I can hold my liquor."

Paul opened the door and eased her into the passenger's seat. "Yeah, well two beers is obviously enough for you to get stupid. Danny Longtree is bad news."

"Yeah, well, apparently so am I." Angela reached out and pulled the door closed. By the time Paul made it into the driver's seat she was buckled in with her arms crossed over her breasts and her gaze locked out the side window.

Paul started the engine and headed back to Forks. For several miles the only sound in the car was the radio softly playing Golden Oldies. Angela sat unmoving, silent and unreadable. Usually Paul would have been fine with that. Small talk was a waste of time, in his opinion, and he knew nothing about Angela other than who her father was. She was pretty, though. Tall and slender with legs like a thoroughbred race horse, expressive coffee colored eyes and perky breasts. Under different circumstances he might have been tempted. Fuck it, he _**was**_ tempted. If she was willing to dance with Danny fucking Longtree he certainly had a chance. "So how did a preacher's kid from Forks wind up drunk and dancing with the boil on the butt of the entire Quileute nation?"

"I got dumped."

Paul glanced at her. "Ok. That's a chick flick marathon in your jammies with a bottle of wine and a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough. Not dancing with a piece of scum - who "allegedly" raped at least three girls – in a waterfront dive bar. That's just fucking nuts. You suicidal? Do I need to pull over and check your purse for pills and razor blades?"

Angela glared at him, furious. "No, you big jerk! Who do you think you are, anyway? Aren't you the one who can't control his temper or keep his dick in his pants? How am I any safer with you? And what the fuck gives you the right to kidnap me? I'd expect that kind of self-righteous crap from Jacob Black, not - what the hell is your name, anyway?"

"Boy, you got a mouth on you, Rev! Simmer down."

Instantly contrite, Angela dropped her eyes to her hands, now folded neatly in her lap. "I'm sorry."

"I said simmer down, Rev, not do a complete 180. You're entitled to be pissed off from time to time. And my name's Paul. Paul Lahote."

Angela scooted closer to the door. "Lauren Mallory talks about you."

Paul growled softly. "Lauren should stick to using her mouth to do what she's really good at. Did she say anything that makes you think you need to be afraid of me?"

"No." Angela studied Paul's face in the dim light. "She said you were 'sex on toast' and not hard to look at."

"Funny. I've never let her stick around long enough to have breakfast."

Angela laughed out loud at that. "Good thing, too. I've seen her in the morning. Not pretty."

"Nice one, Rev." Paul glanced at the road sign. "So we're almost to Forks. Where do you live?"

"No!" Angela looked out the window. "So soon? I can't go home. Please don't make me go home."

"Damn, girl, adjust your meds. Your mood swings are making me dizzy." Paul looked into Angela's misty, puppy dog eyes. "Shit. Fine. Hungry?"

"Very. And I have money. Can we go to the diner? They have chocolate chip waffles."

Paul groaned. "Yeah, because I really need you slightly drunk and hopped up on sugar."

"Please, please, please, please, please? I'll buy you anything you want. Promise."

"Ok, Rev, ok. Calm down Waffles it is."

Angela settled in her seat, smiling. "Thank you, Paul."

Paul didn't really feel like spending any more time with Angela than was absolutely necessary. She needed to be saved from Danny Longtree, of that Paul was sure, but he had never intended to become her new BFF. On the other hand, he was hungry and Angela had offered to buy him whatever he wanted to eat. Damn.

The diner parking lot was almost empty. The dinner rush was over and it was too early for the after movie crowd. Things were looking up. He could eat, drop Angela off at home, then wolf it back to the rez to get his truck and head back to Zaks. Piece of cake. Paul held the door open and led Angela to his favorite booth in the back. He was occupied taking off his jacket and getting comfortable when he heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, Paul found himself gazing into the amused face of Leah Clearwater. She glanced pointedly at Angela and back at Paul. "Seriously, Lahote?"

Paul growled. "Do. Not. Ask. Figures you'd be working here tonight."

Angela was more forthcoming. "Paul saved me from an apparently very bad decision so I'm buying him dinner."

"Bad enough that this asshole is the better choice?"

Paul nodded. "Rev was slow dancing at Zaks with Danny Longtree."

Leah coughed. "Holy shit."

Angela shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's me. Never do anything half-way."

"Guess not. So what can I get you, now that you're still alive to eat it?"

"Chocolate chip waffles with two eggs – over easy – and a side of bacon. And coffee. Lots of coffee."

Leah turned to Paul. "Surprise me."

"I'll have what she's having. But make it a double order and add hash browns with onions and cheese."

"Got it."

Leah headed to the kitchen to put in the order. Paul leaned back in his seat and watched Angela unwrap her silverware and put her napkin in her lap. "You never really did answer my question, Rev. How in Hell did you wind up at Zaks?"

Angela picked up her fork and examined it carefully. "Well… Long story short, Ben said he needed a girl who was more adventurous and willing to explore the physical pleasures of life."

"You're a virgin?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Preacher's kid. Duh. Thing is, I've been on the pill for three months. Tonight would have been the second anniversary of our first date and I was going to tell Ben that I was ready. Guess I waited too long."

"His loss. And then?"

"Well, Lauren -"

Paul held up his hand. "Stop right there. You don't have to say another word. Never, ever listen to anything that bitch tells you again. You got lucky tonight, Rev."

"Thank you, Paul."

Leah arrived with their food and coffee. "Eat up, kids. You know where to find me if you need anything else."

They ate in silence. Paul was used to Bella eating half a sandwich and two potato chips and complaining she was too full to eat another bite. Angela ate like a wolf. Her table manners were immaculate, but every bite of food on her plate disappeared in record time. She even stole some of Paul's potatoes. Leah came to clear the table and handed Angela a folded piece of paper. "Next time you get the urge to go bar-hopping, call me. I can keep you just as safe as this loser and I won't cramp your style."

Angela smiled. "Thank you, Leah. Did you bring the check?"

"It's on me." She punched Paul in the shoulder. "You did good, Paul."

"Getting soft, Clearwater?"

"You wish. You can leave a tip. A big one."

Leah walked off with the dirty plates. Paul grabbed his jacket and tossed a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Let's roll, Rev."

Back in the car Angela dawdled about buckling her seatbelt and getting situated. Paul waited patiently, but the moment she had been dreading arrived. "I need directions, Rev."

"No."

"Angela, we can't sit in the diner parking lot all night. Where do you live?"

Angela twisted in her seat to look Paul in the eye. "Please don't make me go home. This is the first time I've ever been out on my own and it's already such a hot mess it'll take a gallon of brain bleach to erase the memory. Going home now will just make it that much more of an epic fail."

Paul was beginning to get frustrated. "Look, Angela, I'm sorry your night hasn't gone according to plan, but -"

"Can I stay with you? Just tonight? Please, Paul? I can sleep on the couch. You don't need to babysit me. You can go out. You can even borrow my car, I don't need it and I trust you. I can't stay in the motel because the owner is a deacon at our church and he'll call my dad for sure. And I can't go to Bella's, either, because Chief Swan will ask questions and I'm a lousy liar and -"

"Angela!"

Startled, Angela stopped speaking. Then, to Paul's horror, she started to cry.

Paul rested his forehead on the steering wheel and swore softly. Sighing, he straightened up and started the car. "You're on the road and a distant memory the minute the sun comes up. Got it?"

Angela wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Crack of dawn. I promise."

Paul parked Angela's car on the grass in front of his house so that whoever returned his car could pull in next to his truck. He hesitated for a second, considering his options. He really knew nothing about Angela. He'd always figured she'd be shy and demure. The prim and proper stereotypical minister's daughter. Finding her at Zaks wrapped around Danny Longtree had shattered that image forever and he wasn't sure now he could trust her to stay put at his place. He could always take her keys, but that left her stranded with no way to get home or get help if she needed it for some reason. Fuck!

Resigned to spending the night at home, Paul took Angela's hand and led her to the front door. He went in first and flipped on some lights. Angela stood quietly by the door taking in the little house Paul called home. She wasn't sure what she had expected to find, but what she did find impressed her. It was no surprise that Paul didn't have much in the way of personal possessions. Just the necessary pieces of comfy looking furniture, a large desk with a huge leather chair, and a modest entertainment center with a flat screen TV and an assortment of books and DVD's.

Angela ran her fingers along the neat row of movies. She stopped to pull one out and stared at the cover, frowning.

"What's with the face, Rev?"

"Oh, _**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_ _._ All my friends loved Cedric Diggory. Bella called him 'Cedric Dreamy.' I thought he was an ass. I think I clapped when Voldemort killed him."

"Well, you're in luck. He dies in my copy of the movie, too. Bathroom is down the hall on the left. Drinks in the fridge. You might even find a bag of microwave popcorn in the cupboard. Get comfortable. I'm gonna change."

Angela slipped off her shoes and made herself at home. Paul slipped into his room and changed; then texted Jake to let him know what was up. When he made his way back to the living room, Angela was curled up in the recliner with a can of orange soda and a bowl of popcorn, watching the movie. Not a fan of Cedric Diggory, either, he sat at his desk and pulled out a pencil and his sketch pad. It had been a while since he'd taken the time to draw and he wanted to capture Angela as she was in that moment. After a bit she stopped the movie to use the bathroom. On her way back to the recliner she stopped to see what he had been drawing. "Is that supposed to be me? I'm not that pretty."

"I draw what I see, Rev. This is what I see when I look at you."

"Thank you."

Angela's eyes slid from the drawing on the desk to Paul. He was dressed in his usual low slung cut-offs and she was fascinated by the play of light on his skin. No male she had ever seen came close to the man before her now. Bella had nattered on endlessly about how beautiful Jacob was; how strong and warm. Jacob was attractive, but he had Bella. Like Sleeping Beauty reaching out to touch the spindle of a spinning wheel, Angela raised her hand and ran the tip of her finger over Paul's shoulder. He was so warm. The clearly defined muscles were as hard as she imagined they would be, but his skin was like velvet. Compelled by urges she didn't recognize Angela moved her hand up to run her fingers through the midnight of Paul's hair. It was soft as a kitten and black as sin and stirred things in Angela she'd only experienced on the pages of the trashy romance novels she read on the sly.

For the first time in his life Paul was uncertain how to react. Angela was undiscovered territory and he was fairly certain he had no business being the one to explore her hidden treasures. He watched transfixed as a pale hand drifted from his hair to lazily trace the outline of his chiseled abs. His dick sprang to life and he grabbed the hand. "You're playing with fire, Rev."

Angela nodded as she pulled her hand free to cup Paul's face. "Burn me."

Paul was frozen in shock for just a second when she kissed him. The wolf was quicker to respond. He liked the girl. She smelled good and she was ready to mate. Following his beast's lead, Paul wrapped his arms around Angela and pulled her into his lap. Her lips tasted of oranges and Paul licked them greedily, seeking entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips instinctively, tilting her head so that her mouth fit tighter against Paul's. He groaned with pleasure and cupped her head in his hand, holding her captive as he plundered the sweet depths. Angela moved so that she straddled his lap, moving over his throbbing erection gently as if trying not to hurt him. It was a stark reminder that she was far more innocent than any girl he had been with in a long time. He pulled away, breathing hard. "Angela, I can't do this."

She moved over him, her light touch torture. "I think you can." She took off her glasses, setting them on the desk, and reached under her hair to untie the neck of her halter dress. "I'm tired of being a good little girl. Besides, when you want to learn something new you go to someone who knows how to do it. Rumor is that's you. Teach me, Paul."

Paul pulled her tight against him and slipped his hand under the soft fabric of her dress to cup her breast. He smiled against her lips when she moaned as he teased her nipple into a tight bud. He gently squeezed and stroked her breasts, reveling in the fluttering of her heart as he thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth; foreshadowing what was to come. Angela started to fidget in Paul's lap, frustrated. She broke the kiss, panting and wild eyed. Paul swept her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. "I got you, Rev. Don't worry."

Kicking the door shut with his foot, Paul set Angela on her feet next to his bed and unzipped her dress. The soft, floral fabric slid to the floor, making a pool of flowers at her feet. Angela whimpered when he caught a taut nipple between his teeth biting down gently, and wailed when he soothed the hurt with his tongue and sucked the peak of her breast deep into his hot mouth. She clung to him, fighting to stay on her feet. She needn't have bothered. He laid her gently on his bed and covered her with his body. Angela was lost in the chaos of her pounding heart and the fires burning in places she learned the names of in Biology, but had never visited. Paul lavished attention on both breasts before licking his way down her body, pausing to dip his tongue in the hollow of her navel before moving lower to pillow his head on her thigh. He trailed his fingers lazily over the sweet cotton panties printed with pink roses, contemplating ripping them from her body. The thought of Angela in the halter dress with no panties changed his mind. He couldn't imagine her being comfortable going commando and something in him rebelled at the notion of anyone else somehow knowing she was bare in a place he was quickly coming to think of as his. He rose from the bed and skimmed the damp fabric from her body. Parting her thighs, Paul kissed and nipped his way to the nest of dark curls, breathing in deeply the heady scent of her arousal.

Angela held her breath and watched him. "Paul, you don't need to -"

"Yeah. I do. You have no idea how much I need to." Paul held her thighs wide and licked her in broad strokes from bottom to top, savoring every drop. He held her legs over his shoulders and thrust two fingers deep into her slick, wet heat as he ran his tongue around her clitoris, sucking gently, Angela chanted his name like a prayer over and over and then screamed it one last time as she arched off the bed, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Paul left his place on the bed for a second to strip off his cut offs. Angela gaped in awe and trepidation at the wealth of manhood before her. "Holy biscuits! Is that even going to fit?"

"Oh, yeah, Rev. It will. Don't worry." Taking her hand, Paul lay at Angela's side and wrapped her fingers around his length. It twitched in her grasp and she let go, startled. "It's ok, baby girl. Touch me."

Gathering her courage, she ran her fingers up the length of the shaft, smiling as it rose to meet her hand. She wrapped her fingers around it again and stroked it softly. "It's so hard, but your skin is soft and warm."

Guiding her hand lower, Paul cupped it around his balls. He kissed her softly as she ran her fingers over the weighty jewels. "Yeah, just like that. Gently down there." He moved her hand back to his shaft and molded her fingers around the base and moved them up and over the head, catching drops of pre-cum to use as lubricant as she stroked back down. "Tighter here. That's right. Up and around and back down." She was a quick study and he relaxed into the pleasure of her cool hand.

Paul was surprised when Angela rose up on her knees and moved down to take him into her mouth. She sucked gently, rolling her tongue slowly around the head, tasting the fluid coating his cock as well as the warm copper skin. She moved her head lower until she couldn't take in any more and pulled back, sucking hard, until she reached the tip and released it with a pop. Paul grabbed her and pulled her up and underneath him with a growl. He crushed her lips with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he thrust two fingers deep into her virgin depths. He ravished her mouth and body until she came apart under him, moaning against his lips, her body clamping down on his fingers as she ground against him. Not giving her time to come all the way down, Paul moved between Angela's thighs and slid into her until he felt her tense and catch her breath. The primal urge to push into her and fuck her hard and fast warred with the feeling of protective tenderness he felt for the trusting girl beneath him. "Rev? You still want this?"

She slid her hands to Paul's waist and tugged him closer. "Yes. Oh, God, Paul. Yes."

Paul pulled back and moved forward slowly, stretching her, taking her higher and higher with each stroke. He pulled one of her hands down and placed the tips of her fingers on her clit. "Touch yourself, Angela."

She did as he urged, stroking the little bundle of nerves in time with the movement of his hips. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck and over her lips. "Look at me, Rev. Keep your eyes open." Angela whimpered softly. "That's it. Let me hear it. I want to know how you feel."

Captured by the heat of his gaze she stroked herself faster and faster, taking Paul deeper with each touch of her fingers until she made herself cum and he sheathed himself to the hilt, incinerating the last shreds of her virginity. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her, nipping her earlobe, giving her a minute to adjust to the length and breadth of him. Rising up on his elbows he began moving, measuring his length out and into her. She pulled his face down to hers and plunged her tongue into his mouth, drowning herself in his sweetness. Paul wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pounded into her, hard and fast, over and over until she arched up against him, screaming his name. He pushed deep into her and came hard, filling her with hot pulses of his seed.

Angela held her breath, eyes closed, lost in the rapture of orgasm and the beauty of feeling Paul holding her as his body gave up the promise of life. She was struck by a flash of sadness that there would be no fruit of their joining, but she let it go, chalking it up to hormonal and emotional overload. She was half asleep by the time Paul turned them both over and, still deep inside her, held her draped over him, her head pillowed on his broad chest.

Morning came all too soon. Angela woke alone and slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Clean and dressed, she found Paul at the kitchen table. He poured her a cup of coffee and they sat, silent, drinking coffee in the rare morning sunlight. She finished her coffee, put on her shoes, and gathered her glasses and purse. Paul stopped her. "Give me your phone, Rev."

Angela handed it to him. He programmed his number into her Contacts and stood to hand it back to her. "Leah's not always free."

"Paul -"

Paul silenced her with a kiss. "It's a big world, Rev. Lot of fish in the sea. I'll be here. You need to get out and explore."

"Thank you. For everything." Angela hugged him tight and ran to her car.

Sighing, Paul went to his room to make the bed. Tucked neatly under his pillow he found a pair of panties printed with pink roses. He pressed them to his face, breathing in her sweet scent. "Thank _**you**_ , Rev."

 **}}:{{ ~ }}:{{ ~ }}:{{ ~ }}:{{ ~ }}:{{ ~ }}:{{**

Angela stood quietly gazing out the window at the crowd gathered on the beach. So much had happened in so little time it almost made her dizzy. The door behind her opened and closed softly. She didn't need to turn around to know who was there. She could feel him. His heat enveloped her long before she felt the gentle touch of his hands pulling her close, safe in the circle of his arms. He moved her hair to the side and nuzzled the faint scar at the base of her neck. She shivered and he breathed her in, chuckling as he nipped her earlobe. It irked her and she tried to push his hands away, but he held her fast. "What's wrong, Rev?"

"Are you sure about this, Paul?"

Paul's hand slipped lower to cup the blooming life resting in her belly. "Do you think you have me trapped?"

"I wonder sometimes, yes. I love you so much. It would kill me to see regret in your eyes."

Paul turned her to face him. "Think back, Angela. I called you. I led you into the woods, put you on your hands and knees, fucked you senseless, and marked you on tribal land. I wanted you and I used my wolf – who also wanted you – to make sure you would always be at my side. And now you're carrying the first pack pup. My mate. Not Sam's or Jared's or Jake's, my mate. I could not be prouder -"

"Or more unbearably pleased with yourself."

"Damn straight, woman." Cupping her face in his warm hands, Paul kissed her reverently. "I love you, Angela. I don't regret anything. I swear."

There was a knock on the door and Leah let herself in. "Figures I'd find you in here being a pain in the ass. We're waiting on you, Lahote. Nothing starts until you're in your assigned place. Get moving."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Always a ray of sunshine, aren't you, Clearwater?"

Paul smacked Leah's ass as he walked by, barely missing the punch she threw in answer.

"I don't know, Ang. He really is an asshole. Still time to change your mind."

Angela smiled and ran her hand over her belly. "I'm sure. I think he needs me. I know I need him."

Leah handed Angela a bouquet of pink roses and offered her arm. "Then let's get you and that pup a proper last name. Welcome to the pack, Mrs. Lahote."


End file.
